


Scarlet Snow

by Rutaaa



Series: Reincarnation AU [1]
Category: Crimson Frost, Haikyuu!!, Marcia Lynn McClure Book
Genre: AU, Akaashi is a prince too, Alternate Universe, Bokuto is older than everyone here, Crimson Frost - Freeform, Daishou/Iwa wont be a huge thing tho, Follows a Story line, Gen, Jousting, Kings and Queens, Knights - Freeform, Kuroo is a knight, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Reincarnation AU, Romance Fiction - Freeform, Royalty AU, Yaku is a prince, a fight commences, and some characters dont fit their original characterization, if its not your cup of tea, oh well, olden days, pairings never before thought of arise, so is suga, that is like reincarnation, this is what happens when you assign characters to certain parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutaaa/pseuds/Rutaaa
Summary: The Scarlet Knight of Nekoma was well known throughout the eight kingdoms, bearing titles of great honor and worth to all who heard them. Following him was the Crimson Prince of Nekoma, whose temper reigned terror upon the hearts of his enemies, but brought peace to his people. They were a pair, despite hardly ever conversing.And when a threat bears down upon Nekoma from their nieghbors, what can Morisuke do? Can the Scarlet Knight live up to his title as Guardian of the Crimson Prince? Or will everything fall away to a devastating end?





	1. A Prince's Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, after so long I finally got inspiration for another story/series. A few years back I fell in love with an author, Marcia Lynn McClure, and her books. I recently got rekindled with the passion I felt for her books and decided to create something of a Reincarnation AU involving Kuroo and Yaku (because I love them). So this follows the story line of one of my favorite books, A Crimson Frost. 
> 
> It's a story about a well known knight (Kuroo in this case) is established as the guardian of the princess (Yaku in this case). And when a neighboring king wages war against Karvana (Nekoma in this case) the princess and knight hide away to a different land to protect themselves at the king's (Nekomata in this case) request. Well the knight and princess fall in love and everyone lives happily ever after. 
> 
> And I just want more KuroYaku content so I decided to do a whole bunch of my favorite books, following their storylines without altering too much from the characters we know and love. There may be a few parts that are relatively close to phrasings in the books, but I do my best to stick to the plot line and change the words and dialogue to fit the characters and my own writing. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this story that follows a different sort of plot line.

“You know of him then Keiji? Of the knight that hasn’t held a favour in any tournament?”

Keiji rolled his eyes, face remaining blank as to give nothing of his true feelings away. “And what royal hasn’t heard of him Suguru? Of Nekoma’s Scarlet Knight, Sir Tetsurou Kuroo? A man among men, a commander among soldiers.”

Morisuke had to hold back a snort, otherwise his hiding place be discovered. Keiji had always shown himself to be someone who couldn’t care less about the affairs of the knights, _especially_ during these tournaments.

Because of this Keiji has also shown Morisuke that he is someone that the Nekoma prince can rely on, that he has an ally amongst the “classic” royals that attended the tournaments.

“Maybe Sir Tetsurou is merely following in his prince’s footsteps and doesn’t accept anyone’s favor; just as Morisuke has never given his favor,” Koushi chuckled, his voice light and airy. Koushi was a dear friend of Morisuke’s, though they can’t often get together due to the distance between their kingdoms.

Suguru scoffed at this, the sound grating to Morisuke’s ears. “Morisuke is just terrified of the possibility of showing his favor to anyone. There are so many knights beneath King Yasufumi that Morisuke likely has a harem at the ready!” From behind the tapestry he hid, Morisuke bristled with anger. How dare he disrespect the knights his father chose! He curbed his fury however, as Suguru continued. “But _I_ am not afraid to show a knight my favor, after all many knights come crawling to me wishing to adorn my cloth.”

And this was true. In all the tournaments that Suguru of Nohebi has attended, his cloth of bright emerald-- and his hand-- was sought after. He had yet to pick an almighty favorite, the emerald sash being adorned by many knights in different tournaments.

Morisuke’s own favor-- a velvet ribbon of a deep crimson, that normally wound around his waist-- had never before seen the tournament grounds-- had never known the joust. He had been asked many times before by many knights that they wish to adorn his favor. He did not feel the urge to throw his favor about as Suguru did. Thus he always refused their request and had never requested any knight to bare his favor either.

These gossip hounds, Suguru and his pets, always vexed him so. They spread rumors so fast that people from Itachiyama would hear of it before nightfall! It was repugnant the way they thought of those that did not hold their standards. Suguru has even himself expressed his disdain for Morisuke and Nekoma. He always was quick to fall to the rumors that circled the nobles.

Morisuke himself was aware of what the nobles thought. That they did not believe Morisuke to be a proper heir for Nekoma. That they wished for Yasufumi to remarry and produce a more suitable prince or princess to rule Nekoma when he finally passed. They merely saw him as a fool that was quick to anger, and someone that could not handle the burdens of ruling the Kingdom of Nekoma. It was also the favored rumor that Morisuke’s temper would get him in deeper trouble with their neighbors, the Kingdom of Seijoh. King Tooru was avidly jealous of King Yasufumi’s success in ruling Nekoma for so many years and now that King Tooru was no longer just a prince, he had began to start minor plans that could potentially lead to a war.

Another rumor that was popular was Morisuke’s betrothed, nobles alike always commenting how someone of a cunning caliber would be needed to handle Morisuke, that if the prince was given a strong husband or wife then Nekoma would have nothing to worry about. It irritated Morisuke, that he was regarded as nothing more than someone that needed to be controlled. There was no doubt in Morisuke’s mind that his marriage would be arranged, whether it be to a delicate prince or a strong princess was a mystery. He had been given no hints of who would be his future spouse, his father keeping that a secret from everyone.

“And have you decided who to give your favor to this time Suguru?” Koushi questioned, his voice lilting in curiosity. “You have normally chosen a worthy knight by now.”

Suguru laughed hotly, Morisuke grinding his teeth in annoyance. “As usual, many have begged me for my sash, however none are quite as worthy enough to receive it!”

Gasps rang out as many of the royals that surrounded the haughty prince began chattering avidly.

“But the knights in this tournament are of the best in the nations.”

“And none of them pique my interest to earn my favor!” Suguru giggled.

Keiji’s questioning voice resounded to Morisuke, causing the Nekoma prince to lean forwards in wonder. “Then, for once, will your favor not be bared this tournament?”

“Unquestionably it shall be!” The exclamation paused the royals. In a deep voice, Suguru  whispered, “I intend to ask of one particular knight… I will ask the Scarlet Knight to bare my sash of emerald.”

A gasp exploded from Morisuke’s throat and he was grateful for the many other gasps that followed suit. If not for everyone’s shock then he would have been found out.

“You cannot be in earnest Suguru!” Koushi was quick to respond. “Sir Tetsurou has always denied the favor of any who have asked! He always bears the favor of the Nekoma people!”

“That is only because no other has ever before offered their favor to him.”

“But he is King Yasufumi’s first knight,” Keiji stated, “the most well known knight of the eight kingdoms.”

“Indeed.” Morisuke could hear the confidence in Suguru’s words. “And he shall accept my favor during the Ceremony of Colors.”

“And if he declines?” Keiji asked.

“Decline?” Suguru laughed, his vanity secure. “No knight would dare to dismiss the request of Suguru of Nohebi… and he shall rule as champion of the tournament, with no doubt to be had.

“If only I had a shred of your confidence Suguru,” Koushi sighed dreamily. “I might have been able to ask of Sir Tetsurou to bare my favor in a previous tournament, he is far too handsome to bear no favor.”

“Oh, but you are too meek, Koushi,” Suguru began-- feigning sympathy. “Though many knights would be honored to carry your favor, Sir Koutarou by example.”

“He is almost as old as my father Suguru!”

“He is a valiant man,” Keiji stated, his agitation clear. “ _And_ my father’s first knight.”

“I meant nothing of it Keiji,” Koushi calmed the prince. “However I wish for a younger knight to bear my favor tomorrow.”

“A younger knight does not carry the experience an older knight holds,” Keiji defended. “Sir Koutarou holds the experience of ten knights and may very well best everyone tomorrow… including Sir Tetsurou Kuroo.”

“If you wish to have a champion bear your favor Koushi then you may as well keep it to yourself,” Suguru snickered. “For Sir Tetsurou will be champion… and he will bear my emerald sash.”

“Perhaps he will bear Morisuke’s favor,” Keiji offered.

Morisuke’s brow furrowed, frown spreading over his features. Grinding his teeth as he heard Suguru’s amusement echo through the hall.

“I did not believe you to speak in such jest Keiji!” Suguru laughed.

“He is his father’s first knight after all Suguru,” Keiji reminded. “It would serve King Yasufumi well to have his knight bear the favor of his son.”

“Serve them well it may… but it shall be _my_ favor he bears tomorrow.”

Morisuke fumed behind the tapestry, his face heating with anger. He would not stand for allowing this insolent prince to ask his father’s first knight to carry his favor. He would not stand for letting Sir Tetsurou to bear his emerald sash! If he won the tournament then the honor should go to Nekoma and his father-- not Suguru of Nohebi-- nor his father King Kiyoshi. The Scarlet Knight’s triumph should be the triumph of Nekoma-- displaying the valiant strength of Nekoma. Anything else would distract from Nekoma’s grace.

Morisuke breathed heavily, praying to himself that Sir Tetsurou would refuse to carry Suguru’s favor when asked. His hatred of the Scarlet Knight carrying a sash of emerald was nothing about his jealousy, his own partiality to his father’s first knight. It was nothing more than wanting to bring about the glory to Nekoma and his father. Nothing more, nothing less.

“And when will you ask of Sir Tetsurou,” Koushi questioned.

“Dusk, after King Keishin’s feast.”

Their chatter quieted as they travelled away from the hall and Morisuke stepped out of his hiding place. He bore a grim look and stayed his features. He would not allow Sir Tetsurou to bear Suguru’s favor. He must ask the knight to refuse Suguru’s-- a prince’s-- request.

  
  


Just after the ending of the large feast held in honor of the tournament tomorrow, Morisuke covered himself with a dark red, nearly black, cloak pulling the hood over his head. He carried himself gracefully through the knight encampment, the cloak doing well to hide his true identity of travelling without escort. He would surely be stopped by any knight that spotted him for being a prince.

He hoped Sir Tetsurou would be in his pavilion at such a time. He endeavored to find him still, wanting to selfishly request of him to deny Suguru. He knew of his dying loyalty to Nekoma and to his father but he must so selfishly ask him of this.

Glancing around, he spotted the familiar black pavilion, blood red flag unfurled atop its center. The flag-- its white lion roaring mightily on hind legs, flaming eyes bearing down on those who came near, swayed in the soft wind that blew. Outside the tent’s entrance, Morisuke hesitated, wary of being spotted and recognized by someone else. His hands trembled with anxiety and he clasped them together, wishing to stay his emotions. This is not the first conversation he has had with the man, though it is the first he would ever request something so selfishly of him. He drew a calming breath-- he was Nekoma’s prince-- and they bore the color of bravery. He had nothing to fear.

The front tent flaps were tied back against silver poles, allowing Morisuke to peer inside. A lone man lay stretched out upon the ground, hands beneath his head. He appeared to be resting, his chest rising and falling softly. It was Sir Tetsurou, he knew it was. Even though he was lying about the ground, his form was unmistakable. The strong arms that were stretched above his shoulders, muscles curving to be more defined. His torso so relaxed and leading to strong thighs and calves, testaments of all the training he has done to be called the first knight of King Yasufumi. The isolation was also well known. The Scarlet Knight preferring to keep to himself with the exception of his squire and the men he commanded in battle.

Straightening his posture, Morisuke cleared his throat, glancing around, wondering where Sir Tetsurou’s squire was. It was unbefitting of a prince to be without a chaperone, especially alone in the presence of a man of Sir Tetsurou’s regard. He could no longer stall his request however-- Suguru of Nohebi was not known for his patience.

Before Morisuke could speak however, the man lying about growled, “Who comes here to disturb my rest, stalking upon my privacy?”

His eyes remained closed but Morisuke huffed, adjusting himself to appear bigger than he was. “I beg an audience of you Sir Tetsurou.”

“Then you should have begged before you disturbed me, young man.” His deep voice sent Morisuke’s flesh prickling down his back. “Who is begging an audience?”

“Morisuke, Sir Tetsurou,” he answered. “King Yasufumi’s son.”

At his words, the Scarlet Knight’s eyes shot opened and he sat up with a scowl.

Morisuke’s heart fluttered, fighting down the heat rising to his cheeks. Glowing amber eyes fell on Morisuke and the prince was captivated. The knight’s eyes always called attention to meet his gaze.

“Prince?” he murmured, lifting himself to his feet. He glanced behind him, eyes searching for something that was not there. “Without an escort?”

Morisuke had to look up at the Scarlet Knight with his great height bearing down over him. He looked up at the man, causing his hood to fall off his head and to his shoulders.

“Indeed.” The confirmation caused Sir Tetsurou’s scowl to drop into a frown, his brow furrowing deeply with inquisition.

“You should not be here without an escort my Prince, it is…”

“I know sir,” Morisuke began. “However I must beg an audience with you Sir Tetsurou. I have a request of you, a selfish request but one nonetheless. Something that I wish no one but you to hear.”

“Has someone threatened you my Prince?” he asked, his hand falling to the sword hanging by his hip, grasping the handle as he watched Morisuke. “Is King Yasufumi well?”

“My father is well, as am I.” Morisuke swallowed, feeling his neck grow with heat at the intensity that Sir Tetsurou looked at him with.

The onyx hair that fell before Sir Tetsurou’s eyes merely made his eyes that much sharper and intense, the black strands sharpening his gaze, amber eyes glowing. Morisuke allowed his attention to fall over his face, eyes resting on the small scarred over cut along his squared jawline. It was a scar that came from protecting Morisuke’s mother that had been once been kidnapped before she fell ill.

“Then pray tell, why have you come here my Prince?”

“To beg a request of you sir.”

“A request?” he inquired. “What sort of request could a prince beg of a mere knight?”

Morisuke gulped, glancing away-- the knight’s intimidating gaze throwing him off. He fixed his sight on the broad chest before him-- where the black tunic with red shield and white lion coat of arms was worn.

“I would like you to… have your honor shared with my father… to Nekoma… to them and no other. I request this of you, though temptation may lead you astray,” he confessed, his heart pounding.

“My honor?” His eyebrows lifted in question. “Everything that I am already falls to your father and to our kingdom.”

Clearing his throat, Morisuke lifted his gaze to meet striking amber eyes. “It is tomorrow’s honor I speak of. There is rumor among the royals that you are favored to win King Keishin’s joust… and I request of you that if you shall win, to share that honor with my father and all of Nekoma.”

The Scarlet Knight frowned-- severe amber glaring down upon him.

“This request dumbfounds me Prince,” he began. “Has my honor never been accounted for towards my king and kingdom? Should I _live_ through the tournament, let alone prevail as champion… what could steal my honor from anything but Nekoma?”

Morisuke held back a grumble, how dare this man use logic against him so. He had forgotten the skill this man possesses as more than just a soldier.

“Suguru intends to ask you to bear his favor in the tournament tomorrow.”

Sir Tetsurou’s head tilted to the side, his eyes clouding with confusion. “Suguru? Who is this?”

Morisuke had to hold back a snort, calming himself as to not let his delight show. To think Suguru thought himself as the most well known prince among the kingdoms, and yet the most well known knight did not know of him.

“Suguru of Nohebi.” The frown deepened, the knight’s brow furrowing even more. Taking a deep breath to still his laughter, Morisuke offered, “Nohebi’s prince? King Kiyoshi’s son?”

His mouth narrowed to a thin line-- but contempt burned in his eyes.

“I never beg tokens nor bear favor.”

“I know this, as does Suguru,” Morisuke stated. “But how can you refuse the request of a prince with no offense given to him?”

“I will simply decline.”

The prince had to swallow his laughter as loathing grew in Sir Tetsurou’s eyes. Morisuke did not blame him, for King Kiyoshi saw no fault to his son. That he would wage war against any that wounded Suguru’s pride. King Kiyoshi would demand consequence be brought to the Scarlet Knight.

“But you cannot ‘simply decline’,” Morisuke began, “not a request of Suguru of Nohebi. Your refusal would lead to consequence to you and my father. King Kiyoshi would demand compensation of some sort… something that could demean Nekoma.”

A deep breath fell over his head, the large chest rising and falling as Sir Tetsurou released a heavy sigh.

“Again you confound me so, my Prince,” he said. “You request of me to only bring the honor to your father and our kingdom but you tell me that I cannot refuse this prince of his request. Please tell me then, Prince Morisuke, how do I decline this prince. Offer me a way to escape from this corner where I can remain honorable in your eyes, loyal to my king and kingdom, and not enact King Kiyoshi’s wrath.”

Shaking his head, Morisuke clasped his hands together beneath his cloak. “I know none. It is why I have come to you to warn you of this… that you may find an answer--”

“Quiet!” he interrupted. He stepped marginally closer to Morisuke and the prince’s sight was strung upwards, breath becoming heavier at their proximity. He could hear the knight’s garments shifting on his body as he glanced around outside. Sir Tetsurou stepped back and looked at the prince, stepping sideways and waving his hand into his tent. “Step into the pavilion, my Prince.”

“What? That is inappropriate!”

“I hear an approach,” he whispered. “A company of soft footsteps, those that follow a batch of royals. Therefore, unless you wish to be discovered here with no escort--”

Morisuke stepping by Sir Tetsurou silenced his speaking. The Scarlet Knight, however, did not follow him inside, but stepped out, yanking closed the two flaps-- concealing Morisuke’s presence.

“Sir Tetsurou?”

That was Suguru! Morisuke nearly growled-- his fear of being found and hearing Sir Tetsurou’s answer overwhelming his reaction.

“Yes?” The knight’s voice was loud and sent shivers down Morisuke’s spine.

“I am Suguru, Prince of Nohebi.”

“I am your servant Prince,” Sir Tetsurou greeted.

Feelings of vexation filled Morisuke to the brim, his small body bristling with anger. How he loathed Suguru and his manner. He wondered who the prince had decided was worthy of being in his company for this request. Maids-in-waiting? Servants?

Despite his fear, Morisuke’s curiosity triumphed and he knelt, laying out upon the ground. He lifted the curtain that made up the pavilion’s door flaps. He could just make out the hems of two gowns and the fancy shoes of Suguru. Maids-in-waiting then. But on the sides stood grandeur boots, two guards as well.

“I have come with an honorable offer Sir Tetsurou,” Suguru said. “You are the only one I have found worthy to bear this honor.”

“I am worthy of nothing, Your Highness.” the knight began, “Let alone the precious honor of backing in your presence.”

Suguru and his maids giggled, Morisuke rolling his eyes.

“You are the most humble, Sir Tetsurou… as well as the most handsome!”

Pursing his lips, Morisuke huffed against the ground. This boy was astonishing in his vanity. He watched as Suguru stepped towards Sir Tetsurou, advancing with a surety in his steps.

“And I believe you are the only knight in King Keishin’s tournament worthy of this honor.”

“Pray tell then, Prince, what honor would you bestow upon me?”

“I would have you bear my favor in tomorrow’s tournament Sir Tetsurou,” Suguru stated. “Though I wish for you to know… that it would be my honor as much as yours. After all, it is rumored that you have never before carried favor in a tournament or in battle.”

“None visible Your Highness.”

Morisuke had to hold back his squeak. None visible? Has Sir Tetsurou carried favor before, somewhere that no one has ever seen, that no one has ever asked? Contempt rose in his chest for the one who has Sir Tetsurou bear their favor.

“Do you accept my request, Sir Tetsurou?” Suguru asked. “Do you accept the honor of carrying Suguru of Nohebi’s sash in tomorrow’s tournament?”

Morisuke held his breath, cautiously watching Sir Tetsurou’s feet. How would this man answer, what would he say? Would the first knight prove his loyalty, was he clever enough to think of a plan of dismissal in such a short span of time?

“With a heavy heart, Prince, I must decline this honor bestowed upon me,” Sir Tetsurou answered. Morisuke’s eyes widened and he waited for Suguru’s sure emotional outrage.

“You refuse?” The anger was clear in Suguru’s voice, pure indignation falling from his lips.

“No Your Highness, but I must decline.”

“And why?” the demand came forth. Morisuke saw Suguru’s feet move closer to Sir Tetsurou. “I offered you such a great honor, one that many knights have come requesting, and you _decline_?”

“I already carry a favor, Your Highness.” Morisuke’s eyes widened in realization. He may not have needed to request what he had of the Scarlet Knight. “Only this morning I begged the favor of another… an honor which they just granted me before you arrived.”

Oh thanks the heavens! Morisuke breathed softly, letting himself relax at the declination. He let the door flap close carefully and he sat up, looking to the roof of the pavilion and cheering inside. Sir Tetsurou had successfully declined Suguru with a prompt reasoning, a reasoning that not even Suguru could deny the truth of. However, who had Sir Tetsurou begged the favor of? And who was this person that accepted the request of the Scarlet Knight just before Suguru had appeared? The knight had been relaxing in his pavilion alone when Morisuke had come upon him. There had been no one around, unless they had come by before Morisuke had arrived. Or was it an elaborate lie created by Sir Tetsurou?

Silence reigned upon them and Morisuke caught himself grinning at Suguru’s dumbfoundedness. It pleased him to know that Sir Tetsurou was not admitted to his wily ways. Suguru would have to accept this excuse, or else it would reflect badly upon him and _his_ kingdom if he threw a tantrum now.

“Your loyalty and honor are quite praiseworthy, Sir Tetsurou.” Morisuke snickered quietly behind his hand, letting himself enjoy Suguru’s distraughtness. “To keep your pledge when I,  Suguru of Nohebi have requested the same of you. Noble indeed.”

And there was the same vanity that angered Morisuke so. How prideful this prince was. Thinking himself grander than any other that could possibly have a knight’s favor.

Morisuke stood officially, carefully rising to not make any noise.

“I bid you good night Sir Tetsurou,” Suguru called. “Farewell in the tournament.”

“Thank you Your Highness.”

An amused giggle sounded and Morisuke held back another growl. How he wished this foolish prince would leave. “Though pray not as well as the knight that bears my favor.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Morisuke delighted that Sir Tetsurou’s voice was thick with impatience. It appeared that he was finished speaking to the prince just as much as Morisuke was tired of hearing Suguru’s overconfident voice.

Delicate footsteps began again and they slowly carried away from the pavilion. The sound was followed by a low growl that sent shivers down Moroisuke’s spine.

Morisuke leapt backwards as the door flaps flung towards him. In stepped the enraged Scarlet Knight, his mouth drawn into a snarl. Morisuke stepped away further, eyes wide.

“I have done your bidding my Prince,” he grumbled.

“And I thank you for it Sir Tetsurou…” Morisuke spoke softly, wishing to calm the outraged man. The knight advanced further into his pavilion and Morisuke stepped to the side, letting the knight pass him by. “But I ask that when Suguru sees you bear nothing during the tournament… what then?”

Sharp amber eyes turned to Morisuke and the breath left his chest swiftly. The angered look softened to one of inquisition and Morisuke clutched at the ends of his cloak.

“Are you in earnest my Prince?”

“Concerning?”

“Do you truly believe I would claim to bear another’s favor and then appear without one?”

“So someone did give you permission to bear their favor?” The Scarlet Knight merely looked at him amusedly. Morisuke huffed, adjusting his cloak around his shoulders when enlightenment flooded him. “You would bear _my_ favor?” The whisper came. “You will wear my crimson ribbon tomorrow?”

The thought once again sent shivers down Morisuke’s arm. He could not be serious! To bear the crimson ribbon tied about his arm during the joust, it sent his stomach rolling.

“Is your father not my king?” Sir Tetsurou inquired. “Is not your kingdom the same in which I represent? And are you not King Yasufumi’s heir and representative?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then whose favor is more appropriate than yours?”

“B-but, the Scarlet Knight of Nekoma has never before carried favor.”

“Then you have used a maneuver against me no other has ever before thought of my Prince,” he said, voice tinkling with amusement, “and triumphed.”

“I would never act against you Sir Tetsurou!” Morisuke exclaimed. “I only sought you as an ally.”

He huffed, strong arms folding over his chest. “I am your father’s first knight Prince. I am always your ally… from the moment I pledged everything that I am to Nekoma and King Yasufumi.”

“And that is the reason I came to you,” Morisuke began. “For Nekoma’s first knight to wear the Prince of Nohebi’s favor in a tournament such as tomorrow’s--”

“I would not have accepted his request, my Prince,” Sir Tetsurou growled, his amber eyes flaming with indignation.

“And you would have enacted--”

“It is already done, Your Highness,” he interrupted, hand brushing through his raven hair, the strands falling back into place easily. “Whether you questioned my loyalty to Nekoma and my king… I declined and I further would have when asked. I will bring honor to Nekoma and King Yasufumi by bearing their prince’s favor in the tournament tomorrow.”

Morisuke swallowed, his heart clenching at the thought of receiving the knight’s anger. “Please do not be angry with me Sir Tetsurou.”

“My anger does not lie with you my Prince,” he grumbled. “I understand the concerns you held, despite my temperament I show you now.”

“And do you know of the prize King Keishin has claimed for the champion of this tournament my Prince?”

“Yes, of course,” Morisuke declared. Truthfully, he did not know. King Keishin always had different prizes for his tournaments, forever changing and altering. There was no way to guess what the prize could be for the tournament’s champion. Morisuke assumed it would be something golden, maybe perhaps a jeweled sword , maybe a high-bred charger that the champion would use well.

Confusion sprouted in Morisuke’s gut as the frown that marred the Scarlet Knight’s face dissolved into an impish grin. “And you still wish to grant me the honor of bearing your favor in this tournament?”

“Yes…?”

Surprise fluttered to Sir Tetsurou’s face, eyebrows arching. “Very well. Then you further know that the Ceremony of Colors begins the tournament… each royal presenting their token to the knight they chose.”

“Mm yes, a marvelous beginning to this long tournament.” Morisuke had never taken part of such a ceremony, having never given his favor to a knight before. He had never seen the likes of a ceremony either, never having been taken to a three day long tournament like this. His stomach churned uncomfortably, having lied of his knowledge of this tournament.

“Quite.” Suspicion came over Sir Tetsurou’s face and Morisuke had to hold back a blush. He hoped the knight has not guessed his fallacies. “With an unusual end as well.”

Morisuke nodded in agreement, choosing to not speak to defer from his untruth of knowing anything of the tournament.

“Then you will present to me your favor on the morrow, at the Ceremony of Colors. And I will win the tournament for Nekoma, our kingdom, your father, my king… and for you, my Prince.”

A smile bloomed over Morisuke’s face, his delight not being able to be held back. The Scarlet Knight would bear his favor, would triumph for Nekoma and King Yasufumi, show the strength of Nekoma to all who bore witness.

“And you will _accept_ my favor tomorrow?”

“With the same eagerness in which you will bestow my prize when I best the men in the tournament.” His grin broadened with confidence. Morisuke returned the smile, enjoying how the knight radiated humbleness. He wished to touch the man though, to feel him beneath his hand. But he was a prince, and they were allowed such a thing… were they not?

He reached upwards and dropped a hand to Sir Tetsurou’s upper arm. “I thank you for your loyalty Sir Tetsurou, to your kingdom and your king.”

“And to you my Prince,” he bowed his head. “I am _ever_ , your servant.”

Delight overcoming him, Morisuke removed his hand, unable to stop his smile. He lifted the hood of his cloak over his head once again. He turned from him and carefully walked to the exit. “I am glad to not be as fearful of you as before I came here.”

“And what did you have to fear of me, my Prince?”

Morisuke breathed a laugh, holding his hood to his head as he let his head fall back in amusement. “Have you forgotten Sir Tetsurou Kuroo? The very reason you have been christened the Scarlet Knight?”


	2. A Venture Unheard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! I plan to update every Friday, to give me time to produce each chapter. I've found I work better on a schedule than just posting willy nilly. And for any of you worried, Daishou/Iwaizumi will not be a big thing in this besides being a taboo that a prince should not do. I kept laughing when writing it cause I began to see all these similarities between Daishou and Oikawa.

“Father?” Morisuke asked, tilting his head towards his father, sitting beside him. “In regards to the Ceremony of Colors, is there anything different for this tournament that King Keishin has arranged?” 

Yasufumi turned to his son, questions in his eyes. “And what has brought about this curiosity my kitten? You have never before shown an interest in the proceedings of a tournament.” 

Clearing his throat, Morisuke glanced away, towards the open air that they were raised above in their alcove to watch the tournament’s arena. His eyes fell over the many people that were gathering the in surrounding stands, people from all nations, of the eight kingdoms. “I simply wish to know of anything different.” 

Yasufumi looked at his son, amused smile across his face. He hummed, turning to look over the gathered people as well. “King Keishin always wants to have his tournaments be more… memorable. Thus the longer time period and the Ceremony of Colors.” 

“And nothing more?” 

“His prizes are quite renown, always and forever changing.”

“And for this tournament’s prize?” 

Yasufumi chuckled. “Pray tell my son, what brought about this unabashed curiosity, it could not be you just simply wanting to know.” 

Morisuke felt his cheeks heat and knew he had turned a shade of red. He didn’t know why he hid why he was truly curious from his father, Yasufumi was the one who knew him best after all. His mind was not in the right place, being addled with tiredness-- a product of not being able to sleep the night before. His ignorance of the tournament’s proceedings gnawing at his gut-- the lies he had told Sir Tetsurou. “It isn’t something that has any particularity to it, I am merely curious.” 

“You are not ‘merely curious’ my kitten. What ails you so that you must hide it from me?” 

“I have… asked Sir Tetsurou to bear my favor in the tournament,” he confessed. He wasn’t one to hide things from his father, and this was something Yasufumi should probably know  _ before _ the Ceremony of Colors. 

Yasufumi’s laughter rang out and Morisuke could see a few people turn towards their alcove, smiles gracing their faces at seeing the old man being so jovial. “What an honor for Sir Tetsurou to have, my kitten. To be the first to bear your favor in any tournament and prove his loyalty to all of Nekoma and to you.” 

Red flushed through Morisuke’s cheeks, his heart speeding up. “Father!” King Yasufumi laughed at his son’s embarrassment. 

“But now a question for you, my kitten,” Yasufumi began. “There are… aspects of king Keishin’s tournaments that differ widely with others you have attended. They can be quite unusual and unsettling.”

“To what do you speak of father?” 

Chuckling softly, Yasufumi ignored Morisuke’s question and motioned to the arena. “Here rides our knight Morisuke, the Scarlet Knight of Nekoma.” 

Morisuke huffed but turned to the direction his father motioned. Indeed, the Scarlet Knight rode into the arena, his white charger large and menacing. However, the man in question truly drew his gaze. 

Sir Tetsurou was robed in red, white, and black, chainmail and armor glistening in the sun, along with his threatening charger. He nodded to Morisuke and Yasufumi, his amber eyes glinting through the narrow slit in his helmet. He dug his heels into his steed and it reared-- its armor glowing and black robes, emblazoned with the red shield and white lion coat of arms, swishing with the motion. The Scarlet Knight raised his lance above his head, pointing it towards his king in respectful recognition. 

The large gathering of people, common and noble, cheered and applauded, excitement tangible as the white charger stomped and snorted viciously. King Yasufumi nodded towards his first knight, grinning as the knight rode forwards, the procession of knights continuing. 

“A mighty entrance for your hero, Morisuke.” 

Before Morisuke could say anything in reply, King Kiyoshi took a seat beside King Yasufumi and said, “Your Scarlet Knight lacks the humility befitting one of his status.” 

“He only displays his allegiance to Nekoma.” Morisuke glanced around the two Kings, spotting Suguru standing behind his father, a sly grin upon his face. 

“I beg your pardon father, but I must excuse myself to prepare for the Ceremony of Colors,” Suguru said, his voice much different than the snide tone he had the other night. 

“Then would you allow Morisuke to accompany you to the ceremony platform? He has yet to partake in a ceremony such as this.” 

The color drained from Suguru’s face sharply and Morisuke ahd to restrain his smile. The insolent prince obviously did not expect Morisuke to have given his favor to someone. 

“Of...course, Your Majesty,” Suguru said, nearly hissing, eyes narrowing at Morisuke angrily. 

“Morisuke, if you will.” 

“Yes father,” Morisuke said, rising from his seat and turning to follow the other prince from the alcove. 

“Come along, Morisuke.” 

Oh how it made Morisuke want to smile at Suguru’s face falling away to inappropriate anger. 

  
  


Thirteen young royals stood shoulder to shoulder upon a large platform. Morisuke stood near Keiji and Koushi, feeling Koushi bristle with excitement, Keiji a more steady figure on his right. Morisuke himself stood proud and stable, despite nerves cradling his form. He could feel the crowd’s eyes upon him, chatter of him partaking in the Ceremony of Colors, that it was a first for him. 

Not to mention how every eye in the arena would be upon him when Sir Tetsurou mounted the platform to accept his favor. Although Morisuke was used to attention-- being Nekoma’s prince-- he abhorred how this may start rumors upon Sir Tetsurou. Unsightly were nobles and their rumors. 

Peeking out of the corner of his eye towards Suguru, head held high with vanity, sly grin gracing his features. He was terribly excited to have all eyes fall to him when he gave his favor. He had very nearly ditched Morisuke when they travelled down from the alcove to the platform. 

“It is astonishing to see you here Morisuke,” Keiji began, turning his head to the smaller prince. “For you to grant favor in a tournament such as this.” 

Morisuke allowed a delighted smile to grace his lips, keeping his gaze forwards. “Indeed it is Keiji.” He was excited to see Keiji’s monotonous facial expression fall to surprise when the Scarlet Knight stepped forwards to accept his favor-- he wanted to see all the royals that stood upon the stage become overwhelmed with shock, Morisuke being the first to have Sir Tetsurou bear favor in tournament. 

“You have never granted favor before Morisuke!” Koushi exclaimed from his left, his voice barely above a whisper. He looked excited at discovering who Morisuke chose, the older prince often trying to convince Morisuke to choose a knight to carry his favor. 

“This tournament I do.” 

Koushi huffed, bristling in his clothes. “And to  _ whom  _ have you granted favor Morisuke?” 

“If all goes well, the champion of king Keishin’s tournament.” 

Keiji let a snort leave him and Koushi giggled. It was obvious they found Morisuke’s courage in his chosen knight to be amusing, especially since it is his first time granting favor. And Morisuke thought it the truth. He had no doubt in his mind that Sir Tetsurou would ride victorious, especially when bringing Nekoma and King Yasufumi honor. 

“Quiet now, the herald approaches,” Keiji pointed out, and Morisuke glanced over to see a man in orange and black, Karasuno’s signature colors, take the stage. “He will introduce the knights and they will come forward to accept our favors.” 

Silence fell across the crowd as the herald raised a dainty looking hand. “My kings and queens! Lords and ladies! Princes and princesses! King Keishin of Karasuno welcomes everyone to his Tournament of Knights!” Cheers and applause shook the arena, people stomping their feet in excitement. When the herald’s hand raised again, silence befell once more. 

“We are all aware of the grandness of King Keishin’s tournaments,” he began. “By night feasting, dancing, music… but by day courageous knights battle!” Cheers once more, silenced by a raised of the herald’s hand. “And many of you ask what on earth could give these knights the courage to battle their strongest against one another, wishing for the most grandest of prizes!” Cheering. “Will they fight for gold?!” Whistling. “Jeweled swords and daggers!?” Stomping. “The champion may yet receive these but also the greatest of all prizes! They will have their choice of crowning this tournament’s Royal of Love and Beauty… but also…” 

The crowd waited with baited breath, and Morisuke could feel the tension thick in the air. He, too, was impatiently waiting to know the grand prize for the champion. 

“The prize above anything else granted to these knights. They will receive something worth far more to them than jewels or gold,” the herald continued. “The champion of this tournament, for their hard work and courageous showing, this knight will claim the lips of the royal whose favor he bears! A kiss given to a well-deserved knight!” 

Morisuke choked on his breath. That… What.. How? Morisuke glanced around the arena, spotting his father in the alcove grinning slyly, applauding loudly. Morisuke could feel the heat rise to his cheeks and knew he must be a terrible shade of pink, his ignorance of this prize showing in his embarrassment. 

“A kiss?” Keiji whispered, astonishment in his voice clear. “A kiss to the champion…? Did you know of this Morisuke?” At Morisuke’s shake of the head, Keiji turned to Suguru. “Did you know?” 

Suguru laughed haughtily. “Of course I did.” He looked to Keiji. “Don’t tell me you gave favor to Sir Koutarou, an ancient man near our father’s ages.” 

“And why not?” Keiji asked. “He is valiant in his doings and is the best of men.” 

“Then you should not worry for bestowing a kiss upon his lips, after all, he is the ‘best of men’.” 

Morisuke could feel Keiji bristle but before he could perhaps calm the younger prince, Koushi touched the back of Morisuke’s hand. 

“Did you know of this prize Morisuke?” 

“If my chosen knight so triumphs I will gladly give him a well earned prize,” Morisuke answered. Nevertheless, he had to hold back the heat from overtaking him. To… to share a kiss with the Scarlet Knight… something Morisuke had never let himself think of before. It was… it was not something Morisuke was proud to say he thought of before, but he did not expect something such as this to happen. Surely a man of Sir Tetsurou’s caliber would not believe it to be a worthy prize, a man so used to captivating women and men alike. 

“Knights of the tournament, approach your royals!” the herald called. Followed after came the distinct sound of armor clanking together in unison, the measured stomping along the ground profound to Morisuke. “As I herald each of you, step forwards and claim your royal’s favor.” More cheers and stomping followed that and it took several minutes for them to silence at the herald’s raised hand.

“Sir Koutarou Bokuto,” the herald began, his voice deafening throughout the arena. “First Knight of Fukurodani… Defender of Nations… Destroyer of Enemies… Rescuer of the Ninth Legion… Protector of Fukurodani, come forth and bear color!” 

Beside him, Keiji stepped forwards, golden ribbon laying across his hands. A knight dressed in white, coat of arms and black shield with a golden owl’s talons beared. 

As the herald called for Keiji to present his favor, Morisuke saw the slight pink to the back of Keiji’s neck and he smiled. Despite the blank look across his face, Keiji did believe this knight to be strong in what he does. Keiji stepped close to Sir Koutarou and tied the golden ribbon around the knights large and bulging right arm. 

The crowd roared and Keiji offered a small smile, bowing his head as Sir Koutarou did the same. 

“Prince Daichi of Karasuno… First Son of King Keishin… Prince of Karasuno... Defender of Innocence and Destroyer of Malice… come forth and bear favor!” 

A knight dressed in the bright orange and black, golden crown placed upon his helmet stepped to the platform. Morisuke gave a small smirk seeing Koushi step forwards, pleased smile accompanied by a blush on his face. Koushi tied his own silver ribbon to Prince Daichi’s arm, noticing the close proximity in which Koushi stood. Koushi obviously favored Daichi beyond just during this tournament. 

A hand again raised to silence the stadium. 

“Sir Hajime Iwaizumi… First Knight of Seijoh’s Round Table… King Tooru’s Favored Knight… Commander of the Fifth Legion… Commander of the Third Legion… Conqueror of Kingdoms… Vanquisher of Weaknesses… come forth and bear color!” 

Morisuke glared as Suguru stepped forwards. That was not quite unheard of to Morisuke, that Suguru would choose one of the most bloodthirsty knights-- someone under King Tooru’s command. He was well known for cutting men down with no mercy whatsoever, a man that would not hesitate to exploit any weakness shown to him. There was no doubt in Morisuke’s mind that Suguru chose Sir Hajime to bear his favor to injure Sir Tetsurou… especially after he refused his favor. Holding back a growl, Morisuke watched Suguru tie his emerald sash to Sir Hajime’s arm. 

He huffed silently, turning to look at his father. He had a grim look about him, as if seeing something Morisuke had not by Suguru’s chosen knight. It made Morisuke think. Was there another reason Suguru had chosen Sir Hajime to bear his favor? 

Knights were heralded to the platform and given favors, Morisuke watching the line of men diminish as Sir Tetsurou came closer to the front of the line. 

“Sir Tetsurou Kuroo… First Knight of Nekoma… Favored Warrior of King Yasufumi… Commander of the First Legion… Commander of the Second Legion… Slayer of a Thousand Enemies… Blood Warrior of War… Protector of Nekoma… The Scarlet Knight… come forth and bear color!” 

The crowd roared loudly, the sound deafening to Morisuke’s ears. It was obvious how ecstatic they were to see the Scarlet Knight bear favor. 

As the crowd quieted, Sir Tetsurou spoke, voice resonating throughout the arena, echoing through his helmet. “Prince Morisuke, pray grant me the honor of bearing your favor.” 

Morisuke blinked, shock delving into his heart. No other knight had addressed their royal. He was uncertain how to continue… this was not something he was used to. 

“Accept my loyalty Prince,” he demanded, stepping forwards and dropping to one knee, “for I am forever, your servant.” Stomps and yells echoed throughout the arena, approval clear in their loudness. 

Morisuke cleared his throat and stepped out of the line of royals. His gaze fell to the kneeling man and he lifted the knight’s bowed head by his chin. “Rise, Sir Tetsurou. The honor is mine.” 

Standing, Sir Tetsurou towered over Morisuke, just like last night. Morisuke swallowed thickly, keeping his eyes at Sir Tetsurou’s right arm, where he would tie his ribbon of crimson. He reached out, intending to tie it, but was stopped when the knight spoke once more. 

“If you please, my Prince,” he began. “Tie your ribbon about my neck, where I may protect your precious favor.” 

Blush rose to Morisuke’s cheeks and released a heavy breath. He had to stand upon his tip toes to reach around Sir Tetsurou’s shoulders, threading the ribbon around his throat and hastily tying a knot. The crowd roared once more, whistling jarring through Morisuke. 

“I will win this tournament for you my Prince.” Morisuke glanced up at the words, his eyes getting lost at the intense amber that met his own gaze. No other had spoken to their royal before Sir Tetsurou, and Morisuke wondered if that was proper for this tournament. Especially to announce that he will win the tournament in front of all other participants. 

Carefully, Morisuke raised a hand against the knight’s helmet, placing it there delicately. “Take care against any wound or injury Sir Tetsurou.” The crowd cheered once more as he bowed his head to him, stepping back and down from the platform. Morisuke watched him return to the line of knights and stepped backwards himself, taking his place beside Keiji and Koushi once more. 

“You asked Sir Tetsurou to carry your favor Morisuke?” Koushi whispered as the next knight was heralded forwards. 

Morisuke opened his mouth to answer but he recalled what Sir Tetsurou had said in excuse to Suguru last night. “He actually begged to carry my favor before I could even think to request it of him.” 

Keiji hummed, Morisuke spotting him licking his lips. “Then pray he wins Morisuke. To share a kiss with one such as he…” 

“Keiji!” Morisuke exclaimed in a whisper, feeling more heat rise to his cheeks. 

“You cannot disagree with me on that one Morisuke, he is much too handsome to not wish to press lips with him.” Morisuke felt nervous laughter bubble in his chest, worry overcoming him. Quite frankly, he had no idea how he would keep from fainting if he was to share a kiss with Sir Tetsurou. 

“Sadly your precious knight won’t prevail Morisuke,” Suguru piped up. The three princes turned to the vain boy, unimpressed with his mischievous smile. “For Sir Hajime will triumph.” 

“That is where you are wrong Suguru,” Keiji said, sneer curling his lips. “The Scarlet Knight has promised his prince victory in this tournament. He would die before breaking such a promise.” 

“Then his blood will be spilled upon the arena floor,” Suguru deadpanned. “Sir Hajime would cut down any man to win my kiss.” 

“We all know this Suguru,” Keiji began, “That Sir Hajime will take more than just a mere kiss for slaying these men.” 

A gasp came from Koushi, and Morisuke raised an eyebrow at Keiji. “Keiji! To imply that is improper!”

“For you to think otherwise, Koushi, is improper in itself.” Keiji said, glancing back at the older prince. “And Suguru knows the truth of what I speak, do you not?” 

A simple smile was thrown their way and Morisuke felt sick to his stomach. Perhaps that is what his father worried for? He saw the implication that Suguru choosing Sir Hajime actually had beyond a mere kiss. It honestly did not surprise Morisuke much, considering the Nohebi Prince often through about his favor. 

It would not shock Morisuke in the least bit if that was what was promised to Sir Hajime for winning. 

  
  
  


Cheers stuck Morisuke harshly and his attention was drawn immediately back to the joust at hand. He had looked away, unable to watch as the lances met together, but was taken aback just in time to see the Scarlet Knight’s lance hit home against Sir Atsumu’s chest, the lance shattering to the base with the force, Sir Atsumu falling back and off his brown charger. Morisuke released a heavy breath seeing Sir Tetsurou’s safety. This tournament has brought back every reason why he has never taken a liking to following his father to tournaments. The dangers these men always face. 

King Yasufumi cheered, throwing a fist to the air. “Taken out with one lance!”

The crowd was deafening and Morisuke sat forwards in his chair, watching Sir Tetsurou lead his white charger around the arena towards their alcove. He raised his splintered lance in honor to his king. It caused a delighted smile to sprout over Morisuke’s face, though he covered it with his hand. 

“Well done lad, well done!” King Yasufumi exclaimed. The Scarlet Knight nodded and Morisuke watched the large banner with Sir Tetsurou’s coat of arms replaced Sir Atsumu’s on the scoring wall. 

“You are excited too much King Yasufumi,” King Kiyoshi spoke up. Morisuke looked over to him, holding back from narrowing his eyes. “He has yet to battle Sir Koutarou of Fukurodani.” 

“As well as Sir Hajime, Your Majesty,” Suguru reminded. “And he is but wounded.” 

“Ahh, but my faith lies with the Scarlet Knight,” Yasufumi argued. “And he will no doubt triumph.” 

A smirk spread Morisuke’s lips, gazing out to the arena grounds. He was glad to see the two royals put in their place, knowing his father did not particularly care for their presence in the alcove. But Suguru did have a point. Sir Tetsurou had been wounded on the first day of the tournament, having fought a mock sword fight against Sir Hajime, who had no hesitation with injuring the Scarlet Knight’s upper arm, where Morisuke’s favor would have gone. 

There had been three days of mock battling; sword fights, mace play, wrestling, archery, and finally jousting. It brought havoc against the knight’s bodies, wearing down on their aching muscles. By the third day-- this day of jousting-- many knights were bruised, sporting broken bones, and simply worn out, their physiques not the same as the beginning of the tournament. 

To Morisuke, Sir Tetsurou had battled the hardest. He defeated every knight in sword fighting and mace play, only losing to Sir Koutarou in archery. Gossip had sprouted that he was bested by Sir Hajime in wrestling merely because the bloodthirsty knight had dug his fingers into the wound Sir Hajime had wrought on Sir Tetsurou the first day. It worried Morisuke, knowing the knight has not yet had it stitched, as it only kept bleeding with how much burden has been placed upon it. 

Despite his worry, three banners remained on the scoring wall; Sir Tetsurou, Sir Koutarou, and Sir Hajime. If the Scarlet Knight bested both knights in the joust, then he would be named champion. 

Appetite had hardly come to Morisuke in the last three days. The tournament being everything he wished to avoid. But he had no doubt in his mind that Sir Tetsurou would triumph for Nekoma and his king, that a knight’s strength did not come from their body, but the people that relied on them. Which is why Morisuke had been present at every event in this tournament, despite wishing to avoid it. 

“We will return upon the hour, King Yasufumi,” King Kiyoshi stated, rising from his seat. “Surely your knight will accept respite before facing Sir Koutarou.” 

“You are wrong in your assumption, King Kiyoshi,” Yasufumi grinned, gazing to the arena. “Sir Tetsurou will want more than one lance before taking respite.” 

“You are in jest, surely.” 

“I do not jest with matters concerning my first knight,” Yasufumi turned a sharp eye to King Kiyoshi. 

Morisuke cleared his throat, hiding amusement, just as a herald began announcing in the arena. “My kings and queens! Lords and ladies! And to all others that watch this tournament before us… I present to you, Sir Koutarou Bokuto!” It was then that Morisuke recognized the herald, wearing the gold and white of Fukurodani. “First Knight of Fukurodani… Defender of Nations… Destroyer of Enemies… Rescuer of the Ninth Legion… Protector of Fukurodani!” 

Immediately Sir Koutarou came through the arena gates, his black charger rearing and running back and forth, exciting the crowd. Sir Koutarou balanced upon his steed with practiced ease, raising his golden lance above his head towards his king and prince at the other end of the arena. 

“I know my first knight, King Kiyoshi.” Morisuke choked on his breath at his father’s audacity. 

“You bear too much faith in him, and he is far overconfident,” King Kiyoshi huffed, taking his seat once more. “You should not trust a soldier so explicitly… no good can come from it.” 

Yasufumi’s grin faded and Morisuke’s brow furrowed. His father had taken offense to that, but why was unknown to the prince. 

“And who should I trust besides my first knight, Kiyoshi?” he questioned. “Would you have me trust Tooru of Seijoh? A man known for his blatant loyalty.” 

King Kiyoshi remained silent, keeping his gaze forward. 

“Do  _ you _ place your faith in Tooru, Kiyoshi? Your allegiance?” 

Morisuke felt his eyes widen at the implication. Of course that’s what his father caught. There was a particular reason Yasufumi disliked King Kiyoshi-- his obvious favor of King Tooru.

Someone in the arena clapped their hands and all fell silent once more. Morisuke recognized the young man that stood there, Sou Inuoka, Sir Tetsurou’s herald. He was robed in the pure black, red shield and white coat of arms upon his chest. 

“To all those royal, noble, and common that watch this joust, with special respect to King Keishin, our gracious host… I present Sir Tetsurou Kuroo… Sir Tetsurou Kuroo… First Knight of Nekoma… Favored Warrior of King Yasufumi… Commander of the First Legion… Commander of the Second Legion… Slayer of a Thousand Enemies… Blood Warrior of War… Protector of Nekoma… Guardian of the Crimson Prince... The Scarlet Knight!” 

Morisuke felt himself choke, looking to his father as the crowd roared. “Father!” 

“Guardian of the Crimson Prince?” King Kiyoshi asked. “Quite dramatic of you Yasufumi.” 

Despite this, Morisuke saw the sly grin upon his father’s face. He huffed, looking back out over the arena, understanding overcoming him about his father’s intentions. He meant to make a statement-- something to all that are watching. The lengths King Yasufumi would go to for his son and the future of Nekoma. He wanted to send a message to King Tooru especially, that nothing would let King Tooru question the depth of care Yasufumi held for Morisuke. 

Silently, he watched as the banner was dropped and Sir Tetsurou’s charger reared before running towards Sir Koutarou. Lances met together and one shattered, splinters of wood falling to the ground. 

“Shattering his lance against Sir Koutarou’s, hmm,” King Kiyoshi said to Suguru. “A masterful skill that is highly scored.” 

Morisuke ignored the continued chatter and looked to Sir Tetsurou rounding back to his squire. He squinted as he watched the young boy lift another lance to the Scarlet Knight, the man accepting it with slight discomfort, though he hid it well. Glancing over his body, Morisuke could see red staining his right arm-- blood dripping from his previous wound. 

Morisuke gasped quietly, leaning slightly forward. Sir Tetsurou was far more injured than they were led to believe, he should have taken respite to care for the wound. Still, Mosiruke would say nothing against him, knowing the amount of pride the Scarlet Knight held for this joust and what honor he wished to bring upon Nekoma and his father. 

This was a battle for Sir Tetsurou, something that means life or death to him. 

The banner was dropped again, Sir Tetsurou’s lance levelling as his charger raced forwards, Sir Koutarou’s charger advancing as well. Lances met and splintered together, King Kiyoshi calling out. 

“And Sir Koutarou takes a point!” 

Morisuke scowled in the king’s direction, not liking the obvious favor he showed to Sir Tetsurou’s opponent. However, his father was basking in delight-- obviously knowing something that Morisuke did not yet understand. 

“He was bested, was he not father?” Morisuke questioned, voice a mere whisper. 

Chuckling quietly, Yasufumi turned to whisper back to him. “You always fret to stay away from tournaments such as these my kitten. Because of this you know not how Sir Tetsurou normally handles himself in battle or tournament.” He winked conspiringly at him, leaning in close. “Our Scarlet Knight intends to heighten the excitement of those watching, to give them a worthy show.” 

“It appears that the Scarlet Knight is worn, Your Majesty,” Suguru noted. “He is wounded and still must face the healthy Sir Hajime in battle.” 

“Need not worry yourself dear Suguru,” Yasufumi turned to the prince. “He would not be called the Scarlet Knight without blood about him-- whether it be his own… or his  _ enemies _ .” He hummed, looking back to the arena. “He will not unhorse Sir Koutarou, for he holds the man in high regard. However he will triumph on this third attempt.” 

Laughter came from King Kiyoshi. “Such faith you give to this man… how it will condemn you Yasufumi.” 

“Then a wager Kiyoshi,” Yasufumi hummed. “My Scarlet Knight against both Sir Koutarou and Sir Hajime...that he shall best them both… or my black charger is yours.” 

“Oh? You jest Yasufumi,” Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow. “For you to throw about your infamous charger just so is foolish is it not?” 

“It is not foolish when I have full faith in my knight.” 

A scowl came over King Kiyoshi’s face, eyes narrowing. 

“Done,” he accepted. “I will accept your charger when Sir Hajime undoubtedly triumphs.” 

“And when Sir Tetsurou is named champion of the joust, I will take two of your greatest chargers in your stables as compensation.” 

“Agreed.” 

Morisuke sucked in a breath just as the banner fell once more. Hooves pounded against the ground. The two lances levelled and Morisuke gasped as Sir Tetsurou’s lance met with SIr Koutarou’s breastplate, breaking against the force of it. Sir Koutarou’s lance fell to the ground and he arched against the back of his white charger. He was not unhorsed-- most likely due to his experience-- but he was bested. 

The crowd cheered in delight as Sir Tetsurou’s banner replaced Sir Koutarou’s. 

Morisuke had to hold back a snort as his father turned to wink at him. 

“Sir Koutarou is old. It was expected of him to fail against the younger Sir Tetsurou,” Suguru said. 

“Sir Koutarou is quite powerful Suguru, thus his ability to rise thus far in the tournament,” Yasufumi defended, rising from his chair. “And if you would so pardon us Kiyoshi, Suguru-- Morisuke and I will seek refreshment as Sir Tetsurou takes respite before facing Sir Hajime.”

A glare was thrown at Morisuke as he followed his father from the alcove, Suguru displeased with the outcome thus far. He oft wondered why Kiyoshi and Suguru sat with them in their alcove to watch the tournament when their disdain was obviously known. A smile graced his lips and he skipped lightly when exiting the alcove. He felt giddy at besting Suguru in something so minor. 

He was ecstatic to see Suguru's pride wane against Morisuke’s chosen knight. 

  
  


Morisuke followed his father to the refreshment pavilion, biting his lips anxiously. As the end of the tournament neared, he was once again reminded of the prize that would be bestowed upon the champion. That a kiss would be shared between royal and knight. He had remained distracted thus far, but it suddenly sprung into his mind once more, the thought bringing a deep red to his cheeks. 

“And what ails you my kitten? What has brought such a color to your lovely cheeks?” Yasufumi turned to Morisuke and he startled. He glanced up at his father and swallowed thickly. 

“In truth father, that it was not just a tease…” Morisuke began. “Does the champion indeed receive a kiss from their chosen?” 

Yasufumi chuckled, his shoulders shaking with amusement. “Of course my son, King Keishin does not jest when it concerns his tournaments.” 

Morisuke huffed at not being taken seriously. “But father! To share a kiss… one’s first no doubt with-with--”

“Has your Scarlet Knight not fought well Morisuke?” Yasufumi squinted at him. “Has he not fought the battles to deserve a kiss from you?” 

“Th-that is not--!”

“Then you worry for no reason my kitten,” Yasufumi spoke softly, turning and resting a hand on Morisuke’s shoulder. “Sir Tetsurou has fought this tournament well and he deserves the prize that you would bestow upon him.” 

“I- it is not that I disagree father… it is the fact that how will I find the strength to do so? To... k-kiss Sir Tetsurou before so many who are all so watchful?” Morisuke worried his lip between his teeth. If he was to kiss the Scarlet Knight before the entire crowd, how would he stand afterwards? How would he not fall to Sir Tetsurou’s captivating charm? 

“You have known him for years already Morisuke!” Yasufumi laughed. “Ever since he was but a squire to Sir Naoi.” He squeezed Morisuke’s shoulder. “It is quite simple, kitten. You merely press your lips to his with a lingering breath.” 

“ _ Lingering _ ?” Morisuke lost his breath at the thought. 

“Has he not earned it my son?” Yasufumi laughed again, releasing Morisuke and continuing to walk towards the refreshment pavilion. 

“B-but,  _ father _ !” 

“He deserves something worthy of his bloodshed this tournament Morisuke! Give him something to remember!” 

_ “Father! _ ” Morisuke bristled with indignation, trying to come up with something to counteract his father’s words. Yasufumi laughed mockingly at him and Morisuke huffed, pausing in his disagreement when he heard a sharp whistle behind him. 

Looking over is shoulder, Morisuke spotted Koushi and Keiji approaching, Keiji’s fingers pressed to his lips. Maids-in-waiting followed at their heels, hands clasped in front of their gowns. 

“Go on then my kitten,” his father shooed him. “Go and gossip with your friends, they seem quite eager to ask of your impending kiss to the Scarlet Knight.” 

Growling softly in his throat, Morisuke spun on his heel and met with Keiji and Koushi, the two immediately grabbing for his hands. He stared at them in shock, eyeing them warily. Koushi was first to speak, his voice just above a whisper. 

“Morisuke, you must come with us immediately!”

“Quiet down now Koushi,” Keiji said, using his other hand to grab Koushi’s that was clasped with Morisuke’s. “We are about secret business.” Glancing up to meet Keiji’s eyes, Morisuke was met with anxious excitement. 

“You must come with us Morisuke,” Koushi giggled quietly. He tugged gently on Morisuke’s hand, Keiji joining in with the persistent tugging. “We have discovered something of a tryst!”

“A tryst? Involving whom?” Morisuke demanded. 

“Shush!” Keiji hushed him, glancing around. After several seconds of no one looking to them for answers, Keiji leaned in close, whispering into Morisuke’s ear. “But who else, Morisuke? The only one so  _ vain _ enough to be caught in one to begin with!”

Morisuke gasped, head rearing back in shock. He stared at the two, studying their body language carefully. “Suguru? Are you sure?” 

Koushi nodded fervently. “My maiden saw him heading towards Sir Hajime’s pavilion!” Behind Koushi, the woman dressed in a silver gown nodded enthusiastically, hair bobbing with her movements. 

“But for him to enact something so near to the finale… why would he do such a thing?” 

“Why else Morisuke?” Keiji asked, lips turning upwards at the thought. “He wishes to give further incentive to win… to offer him…  _ something else _ if he reigns victorious over Sir Tetsurou.”

Morisuke’s mouth fell open as he realized. “It may perhaps have something to do with the wager our father’s made. My father’s black charger against two of King Kiyoshi’s best chargers in his stables.” 

Keiji nodded as Koushi agreed, “Indeed, that must have given him…  _ something _ to approach Sir Hajime this way.” 

“We must take haste, if we truly wish to know of their tryst,” Keiji said, voice absolutely gleaming with mischief. 

Morisuke allowed himself to be lead in the direction of the knight encampment, memories flooding him about the last time he walked through here. Nerves fell over his spine and he glanced around. “We may yet be discovered prancing around the encampment like this Keiji, Koushi!” 

“You worry too much Morisuke,” Keiji waved a hand, pulling forward the smaller prince. “We’ll just say we were about for a stroll through the encampment.” 

“There Prince Keiji!” A hand shot forwards, pointing to the outskirts of the encampment. “Against the tree out there!” 

The three princes looked where the maid pointed, Morisuke’s eyes widening. Indeed, there was Suguru, being held tightly to Sir Hajime’s body. Sir Hajime’s large arms were around the prince’s waist. 

“My, oh my… he-he is quite…  _ bare _ ,” Koushi stammered. 

“He could very well be shirtless at this point,” Keiji stated. 

“Quiet! Their lips meet!” Morisuke looked over his shoulder, finding the maid-in-waiting leaning forwards. He smiled at how neither of the princes took offense to the outburst, their whole attention upon the tryst before them. 

Morisuke gasped softly, eyes wide as he saw Suguru and Sir Hajime indeed pressing lips, a kiss that did not look innocent in the slightest.

“How quick Suguru is to throw away his allegiance,” Keiji started, shaking his head. “And his innocence. Apparently the many knights he showed favor to were given more than just a simple prize for winning.”

“Keiji!” 

“Tis the truth Koushi!” Keiji exclaimed in a whisper. “He so easily throws himself about and to even so wretchedly choose your opposition Morisuke!”

Frowning, Morisuke growled. Keiji was right! By throwing himself at King Tooru’s first knight, Suguru has undoubtedly aligned himself with Seijoh. Quite frankly, any royal that would drop himself so low as to give away himself as a prize to win a tournament, Morisuke did not want their allegiance. Because how low would they fall to get an advantage in the art of war? 

Fear rose in Morisuke’s throat, stomach knotting. For what reason could Suguru have to perform this treachery with Sir Hajime? Has King Tooru promised him something? It may not be the same for King Kiyoshi… but one thing was for certain. 

Suguru of Nohebi has shown his allegiance to King Tooru. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next week, you'll finally see who prevails as champion! Who will take the lips of their royal? Who will earn a kiss from the one whose favor they bear? Only time will tell... especially with so much on the line.


	3. The Champion Reigns

“We must away,” Morisuke whispered. He spun on his heel without waiting for their answer and hurried away from spying on the two who would conspire against his father and kingdom. Keiji hurried beside him, matching the shorter’s steps. 

“Fear not Morisuke,” Keiji stated, shortening his stride to keep pace. “Your Scarlet Knight will prevail and vanquish any idea Suguru and Sir Hajime may have conceived.” Morisuke huffed, feeling his heart pound with anger. 

“I have no doubt he shall.” In truth there was no doubt in the prince’s mind that the knight would take victory. “Sir Tetsurou understands that greater is at stake than besting his competition.” He prayed-- prayed in his heart that Sir Tetsurou’s triumph would prove to Nekoma’s enemies that they are not a kingdom to conquer. That their strength manifests itself in their Scarlet Knight. 

In the fair distance, Koushi’s hand pointed out. “There he is Morisuke-- your Scarlet Knight!” 

Heart pounding, Morisuke allowed his hurried pace to slow. The blood on the knight’s arm was dry at this point, darkening the black fabric of his tunic. He wore his full armor besides the helmet and gauntlets and Morisuke looked on curiously. Why would the man not choose to fully remove the heavy metal to bask in the respite so well-deserved?

“How handsome he truly is Morisuke,” Keiji sighed. “And with his triumph, you’ll get to taste his lips, to share--”

“Oh to share a kiss with the Scarlet Knight, how lucky you are Morisuke!” Koushi interrupted, grabbing ahold of Morisuke’s arm. Morisuke fought off a blush and watched as the knight’s squire approached. The young boy was growing well, Taketora having come to Nekoma long ago with his younger sister. Morisuke had grown fond of the two siblings, since Taketora became Sir Tetsurou’s squire. His squire-ship was heading on two years now and the prince was sure Sir Tetsurou would request King Yasufumi to knight Taketora. 

“Sir Tetsurou,” Taketora began. 

Morisuke waved his hands to stop the partial chatter his companions partook in. He wished to listen in on what the squire would say to Sir Tetsurou. For it did not look like the knight was taking much needed rest. 

“Please rest sir, remove your armor and rest yourself before taking to the final joust.” Morisuke’s eyes widened at the confirmation to his fears. The knight had yet to truly rest. “Allow me to fetch fresh padding and cloth to shine the blood from your person.” 

“I will let the blood remain, Taketora,” the knight grumbled. “I will cool once the deed is done. Sir Hajime is too prideful in himself and will believe me too wounded to continue on-- that he can best me with no struggle.” 

“Sir Hajime truly believes he can defeat you at the joust?” 

“He has more than a champion’s prize to win Taketora,” Sir Tetsurou began. “He has the promise of a prince… to much more than just his lips.” Gasps fell from behind Morisuke and he could feel his own eyes widening. Sir Tetsurou did know what Sir Hajime and Suguru have been up to then! “He has the promise of a prince’s bed, and for many a knight that is reason enough to believe they can do anything.” 

Morisuke blanched, glancing back to his companions. Keiji was watching with rapt attention while Koushi looked completely white. 

“Su-surely he… jests?” Koushi stammered. “S-Suguru would not g-go to such ex-extremes…”

“I have no doubt Suguru would Koushi,” Keiji huffed, his voice laced with amusement. He glanced to Morisuke warily. “Is your kiss worth much more than Suguru’s promise?” 

“If you mean to ask if the Scarlet Knight believes a touch of my lips to his would be far grander than… Suguru’s bed,” Morisuke mumbled, “then I cannot say for certain it is. I am certain it is not.” 

“Shh! We’ve been spotted!” one of the maids gasped. 

Simultaneously, the three princes looked up to Sir Tetsurou and Taketora. The knight’s gaze met his for a moment before he advanced upon them. 

“Should we run?” Koushi whispered, his eyes completely held on the knight’s imposing form. 

“Run?” Keiji near exclaimed. “From a man like he? That would cause more trouble than not Koushi. We are merely out for a stroll and stumbled this way.” 

Morisuke chuckled softly, he remembered why he kept Keiji’s company often. The prince was quick to come up with an excuse and often told the most elaborate and believable lies to get out of trouble. 

The Crimson Prince watched warily as Sir Tetsurou and his squire approached them, his heart stuttering in his chest. His hair was flatter than usual, the raven strands swaying in the light breeze as he advanced. His sight was kept to Morisuke, merely glancing around him before a hard set to his face appeared. 

“Prince Morisuke,” Sir Tetsurou said, stopping barely a few feet from in front of him. “It is not wise for you and your companions to journey so near the encampments without escort.” 

“We are just walking for the fresh air Sir Tetsurou,” Keiji explained. “We found the scenery to be bland near the arena and wished to stroll elsewhere.” 

“Indeed,” Morisuke agreed, carefully matching his gaze to the sharp glare that was given to him. “We were admiring the trees… near that wooded grove.” He gestured to the grove of trees where the princes came from. Sir Tetsurou’s gaze followed his motion and his sight narrowed. 

“As I said Your Highness,” he began, drawing his gaze back to Morisuke. “It is not wise for you to venture without an escort, especially near the grove.” 

The breath was stolen from Morisuke as he realized what the knight was hinting at. He knew! He knew completely of the tryst Suguru and Sir Hajime had been on. Understanding stood out to Morisuke in the knight’s eyes and the prince knew he could full heartedly trust this man. 

“Thank you for your concern Sir Tetsurou,” Morisuke smiled. “We will be certain to not stray too far from the arena henceforth.” 

He nodded firmly, keeping his gaze fixed on Morisuke’s. 

A gentle breeze pressed through them and the crimson ribbon tied about Sir Tetsurou’s neck fluttered, the sight catching Morisuke’s attention. His gut fluttered harshly and he felt his cheeks heat. Once more full faith fell to this man and Morisuke knew the Scarlet Knight would triumph over Sir Hajime. He would win the tournament and bring about strength and honor to Nekoma and his father. 

“Taketora.” Morisuke startled away from staring at the red ribbon and back to the knight before him. “Accompany Prince Morisuke and his company as they return to the arena. See that you deliver him to his father.” 

“Of course Sir Tetsurou,” Taketora said. He turned to Morisuke and bowed slightly before inclining his head back to the arena. “Prince?” 

“Sir Tetsurou,” Morisuke smiled softly, nodding in thanks to the knight. He returned the nod and returned to his perch before the princes stumbled upon him. 

The group turned and began to walk back to the arena, Morisuke inclining his head to Taketora. “Are his wounds grave in any way Taketora? More accurately the wound at his arm?” 

“A deep laceration at his upper arm, Your Highness,” Taketora explained. “It is in need of stitches but he has refused attending until the completion of the tournament.” 

Morisuke clenched his teeth, grinding them. A handsome man he may be, but how foolish! 

“Any worry of infection?” Keiji asked, placing his hand lightly against Morisuke’s back. 

“I have cleansed it well, scrubbed the torn and dead flesh and rinsed away dirt. It yet bleeds with heavy movement… but it should keep fresh until a surgeon can look at it,” Taketora answered, great frown marring his features. Despite the frown, the squire looked unperturbed by the act of scrubbing at a vicious wound. 

“Will he best Sir Hajime, squire?” Koushi asked. 

“Undoubtedly Your Highness!” Taketora exclaimed. “The Scarlet Knight will be champion of King Keishin’s tournament… of that, I have no doubt.” 

  
  
  


“Taketora, lad!” Yasufumi exclaimed. “What brings you about this way?” 

“Sir Tetsurou bid me escort his highness to you Your Majesty,” Taketora explained. 

“Ah, good man he is.” Then turning to his son, “And what had you been up to to end up that way my kitten?” 

Morisuke startled, smiling nervously at his father. “Keiji and Koushi begged to take me somewhere with new scenery father. We merely wished to look elsewhere but the arena.” 

Yasufumi’s eyes narrowed as he studied his son. Morisuke clutched his hands together behind his back, trying to keep himself still and steady as to not give anything away. If he looked even a speck of uncomfortable, then Yasufumi would question him on it… and Morisuke would not be able to hold his tongue. 

“Of course, of course,” he nodded. “Take a seat then kitten.” He motioned to the chair beside him. “The joust will begin soon.” Morisuke nodded and sat down, wringing his hands in his lap. Yasufumi eyed him for a moment before addressing Taketora again. “Thank you Taketora. And thank Sir Tetsurou for his wisdom in sending you with Morisuke.” 

“Yes Your Majesty.” 

After the squire bowed and left the alcove, Yasufumi turned to his son. “Will you tell me what ails you so my son? What you happened upon to take away your joyous mood?” 

Shaking his head, Morisuke breathed harshly. “It is unbelievable if I were to tell you father.” 

“Anything that comes from you I am ever inclined to believe,” Yasufumi encouraged, placing his firm hand over Morisuke’s trembling ones. 

“Koushi and Keiji… when they came upon us in the refreshments pavilion… they came to tell me of something one of their maids-in-waiting had overheard. They… We walked through the encampment and towards a grove of trees…” Morisuke trailed off, biting his lip to get his emotions under control. He took a deep breath and released it quietly. “There, in the trees… we saw Suguru and Sir Hajime. They were sharing spit amongst themselves.” 

Yasufumi’s eyes widened. He squeezed Morisuke’s hand and urged him forwards, “And?” 

“...It is rumored that Suguru has promised…  _ another _ prize for Sir Hajime should he triumph,” Morisuke finished, squeezing Yasufumi’s hand in return. “A prize such as that…”

“Is a waste my kitten,” Yasufumi interrupted. “For Suguru to promise such a thing is improper. I can assure you that regardless of Sir Hajime wanting his bed, Sir Tetsurou will not allow such a thing to transpire.”

Morisuke swallowed heavily, glancing over the arena. “...I worry father.” 

Humming, Yasufumi stroked a thumb over his son’s hand. “Sir Tetsurou is far too valiant to allow Sir Hajime to win his promised prize. He will be champion of the tournament Morisuke.”

“Yet he bleeds at his arm with a deep wound!” Morisuke barked. “Taketora has said himself that Sir Tetsurou needs stitches upon the wound but has forthwith refused to accept treatment before the tournament ends!” 

Yasufumi was quiet for a moment, merely watching his frantic looking son. The king was certain then, certain of the look in his son’s eyes as he spoke of his worry for the Scarlet Knight. Morisuke was vastly afraid for the knight and it was a sight that pleased Yasufumi. Indeed, he was certain now. Certain that war was upon the horizon and he knew what he must do. 

“Your knight will strike Sir Hajime down Morisuke. If you worry so, then I will instruct Sir Tetsurou to not waste a moment doing so.” 

“Whatever do you mean?” 

“If you so wish it, I will tell Sir Tetsurou to end the joust in one lance,” Yasufumi said. “He will unhorse Sir Hajime swiftly and put to bed this tournament while Suguru of Nohebi will remain pure.” 

Morisuke’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open to say something, but he was struck speechless. Morisuke held faith in Sir Tetsurou, and that faith should not waver, regardless of how foolish the man was being regarding his injury. 

“Now we have some time before the final joust begins, let us sit along and watch the people across the arena,” Yasufumi suggested. “I saw the most comedic man nearly fall from his place and into a woman’s voluptuous bosom.”

“Father!” 

“You would have laughed heartily at it Morisuke! Now shush, look there,” he pointed across the arena. “Do you see the large woman surrounded by the two children? Those boys have been agitating her for as long as I’ve been sitting about, yet she has no idea she is being made a fool.”

Morisuke giggled despite himself, following his father’s line of sight to people-watch with him. 

  
  


Horns resounded in the arena, blaring loudly as the herald began announcing. King Kiyoshi and Suguru had returned to the alcove within minutes to spare, allowing for cordial speech among King Kiyoshi and Yasufumi. Morisuke ignored Suguru the best he could, not bearing to look at the prince for fear of proclaiming what he thought of Suguru’s willingness to give himself away. 

Despite this, Morisuke knew that Suguru was smirking vilely-- thinking already that his knight had won. Morisuke felt the anger bubble in his gut but he kept his gaze upon Sir Hajime’s herald as he took the stand to announce the knight. 

At the end of his titles, Sir Hajime pranced around the arena on his charger, slowly approaching King Kiyoshi and Suguru. He paused before them and lifted his helmet’s visor. “I will show your favor victory, Prince,” he growled, looking directly to Suguru. 

“Thank you Sir Hajime,” Suguru said, Morisuke adamant of not looking towards the uncouth prince. “Do so and the reward promised to the tournament’s champion shall be yours!” 

Morisuke held within a growl, stomach churning at the thought. 

The crowd cheered as Sir Hajime took his place on his side of the arena. Then, Sir Tetsurou’s herald took to the platform and immediately the crowd roared, stomping their feet-- shaking the stands. Delight filled Morisuke and he could not halt the smile that threaded his lips. The herald then announced Sir Tetsurou, the knight’s white charger prancing into the arena. The charger reared many times, stomping the ground threateningly. The knight lead his charger in a side-step towards the stands, cheers growing with approval as he did so. 

The charger reared once more, coming to a stop before Morisuke and Yasufumi. He lifted his visor and bowed his head to them. “Your Majesty,” came the knight’s deep voice. 

“Sir Tetsurou?”

“Would you allow me to address Prince Morisuke?”  The prince’s heart jumped to his throat and heat rose to his cheeks. 

“Of course, sir,” Yasufumi granted, grin crawling over his features. 

Sir Tetsurou turned towards him and Morisuke felt his breath steal away seeing the amber eyes glaring upon him. “How would you have me conquer this opponent my Prince?” 

Morisuke swallowed, eyes flying over the arena to where Sir Hajime sat restlessly, charger moving about sporadically. He wished for this to be done with quickly, so that Sir Tetsurou may rest and receive proper care for his wound. Clearing his throat, Morisuke answered, “One.” 

The crowd roared in approval and King Kiyoshi laughed. “One? You’ve raised an arrogant son Yasufumi, only matched by your own uncouthness! Sir Hajime has never before been unhorsed! You will have to kill him before he falls from his steed!” 

“Then he shall die this day!” Sir Tetsurou growled. “And though  _ your _ gracious son will not thank me, surely you should in protection of his virtue. However it is not for  _ him _ that I shall do this. I do this… for my kingdom… for my king… and for Prince Morisuke.” 

“Virtue?” King Kiyoshi hissed. He glared upon the Scarlet Knight and Morisuke feared he would release his tongue against the knight for speaking back to him the way he had. However, Morisuke followed the king’s gaze as it fell to his son. “Suguru?” 

The Prince of Nohebi merely straightened in his seat, keeping his stare out over the arena. 

“Then one lance, Sir Tetsurou,” Yasufumi agreed, voice angered to Morisuke’s ears. It was almost guaranteed to be so with how King Kiyoshi spoke against them. The knight nodded, pulling his visor back over his face. “Either unhorse or kill him, the choice is yours Scarlet Knight.” 

The charger reared again and rose to his placement. The banner bearer stepped to the middle and everything fell silent. It seemed as everyone drew a heavy breath at the same time, holding it as they waited for the outcome. 

The banner fell and both knights let their lances fall straight. The thundering of hooves was pronounced in the quiet arena. The knights’ lances were both strong and steady, but that changed when they met with a brutal crash, the Scarlet Knight’s lance meeting directly with armor, shattering the wood. Sir Hajime arched over the back of his horse, seeming to hold himself for one moment before he fell and rolled backwards-- for the first time, unhorsed. 

The crowd roared and the silence was broken, smile spreading Morisuke’s lips. He trembled in his seat, delight overcoming him. Oh how wonderful the Scarlet Knight was! To take his direction so simply and grant it! 

“How quaint Yasufumi,” King Kiyoshi said. 

Morisuke looked to King Kiyoshi then to Suguru, nearly laughing at the ugly look on his face. He was glaring with pure fury and loathing at Morisuke. 

“Thank your Scarlet Knight for acquiring you my two best chargers, Yasufumi,” King Kiyoshi stated, annoyance clear in his countenance. 

It was then that Morisuke laughed harshly, “And you may thank him for protesting your son’s innocence!” 

The calming hand of his father was placed upon his shoulder, though he did not scold him. King Kiyoshi offered no reply, jaw slack at the brutal cry Morisuke produced. 

“King Tooru will conquer Nekoma, Morisuke!” Suguru screamed, launching forwards slightly, only being caught by his father’s arm. 

“Suguru!” 

Despite being halted in his advance, Suguru continued shouting. “He will conquer it and you will be left with nothing more than the life of a pitiful peasant!” And with a flair of dramatics, he rushed past his father and out of the alcove. King Kiyoshi roared after him, receiving no response. 

He spun on Morisuke and snarled, “What say you?” 

“The Scarlet Knight has won the tournament Kiyoshi,” Yasufumi stood, standing before his son. Morisuke followed suit, staying behind his father quietly. “We must away, for the champion’s prize awaits.” He turned, pressing a hand to Morisuke’s back. “A man named Shouhei will take haste to Nohebi and collect your chargers.” 

He glanced over he shoulder, staring at Kiyoshi. “I wish you well, Kiyoshi. When we next meet, I hope to find a wiser and less uncouth King of Nohebi.” 

  
  
  


Morisuke bristled and he knew Yasufumi could feel it as well, his father’s hand steady at the center of his back. 

“You must calm yourself Morisuke,” came the steady voice. “It would not suit you to lay a kiss upon your knight’s lips while in such a mood.” 

Immediately, Morisuke’s anger drained away and he gasped, looking back to his father. “Father!” 

A grin curved and Yasufumi chuckled. “It is the truth kitten. For the Scarlet Knight has fought in your favor and won, he deserves a prize worthy of his victory.” 

Cheeks rendered a cherry red, Morisuke huffed, letting his shoulders relax. As they walked, Morisuke leaned his head back slightly. “King Tooru will not halt in his endeavor… will he father?” 

“I fear not,” his father agreed. “Yet we have the most loyal and courageous of soldiers to ever walk the earth. They love Nekoma with their whole heart and will not see it fall.” 

“And will their king lead them to battle?” 

“Yes kitten.” 

Morisuke stumbled slightly, taking a shaky breath. He had known that his father would need to return to the front lines again, but he had wished it to not be true. 

“Their king will lead them, with the Scarlet Knight of Nekoma at his side.” He halted their progress and turned Morisuke around, pulling his son close by his shoulders. “Listen now Morisuke. This is not the time of war currently and I will not have you grant your champion his prize with this upon your mind. He has proven himself this tournament and he shall yet prove himself further heroic. He is far courageous and strong and you should grant his prize just as such. He has fought hard and long and deserves a lingering kiss given to him by his prince.. one deserving of his devoted protection.” 

“B-but,” Heat flood Morisuke’s cheeks, he felt near faint. “So many watch… and I have never kissed once before father! How am…how am I to do such a thing before so many? Especially the likes of Sir Tetsurou Kuroo!” 

“He bore your favor Morisuke,” Yasufumi stated, letting his hands fall from Morisuke’s shoulders. “He has always vowed to never carry favor in any tournament… and yet he bore yours proudly. He has triumphed this day and has earned the title of King Keishin’s champion. Earning himself a prize to which I suspect you did not know at first.” Morisuke blushed, glancing away in embarrassment. “A valiant knight has battled this tournament to earn the kiss of his prince, something that is so rarely attainable.” 

“Even for the Scarlet Knight?” Morisuke laughed. 

“Especially he Morisuke,” Yasufumi confirmed, grin bright on his face. “Thus, kiss him well, give him a kiss to regard as precious. Kiss him as well as he has earned.” 

“As well as he has earned?” Morisuke barked a laugh. “Then perhaps I should call for the kitchen maid! She could give him a kiss such as that!” 

Yasufumi laughed with him. “The vibrant one with a mess of a hair? The own rumored to be trifling about with Sir Kai’s squire?” 

Morisuke nodded, grin curving his face. “The very same father. Perhaps she can tell me how to kiss a man ‘as well as he has earned’.” 

“Perhaps,” Yasufumi said. “But I would not think Sir Tetsurou willing enough to ride into battle for a kiss by another’s precious one.” 

Morisuke shook his head, giggling softly. “Then I will meet him bravely father… despite not feeling ready for such a task.” Yasufumi eyes him carefully but Morisuke straightened his back and stood proudly. “I will kiss him… give him a kiss of that which you speak. Something worthy of his triumph this day.” 

“Also kiss him for how handsome he is my son,” Yasufumi hummed. Morisuke turned a bright red once more rounding on Yasufumi, mouth open to say something to him. “It is said that he can make conquest of any who try to seduce him after all.” 

“Father! I-  _ Seduce _ !?” Morisuke gasped. 

Before Yasufumi could continue with his teasing, horns blared and he turned to where they had been walking. “The festivities are starting Morisuke. Let us hurry along so you may stand upon stage and grant your lips to your Scarlet Knight… perhaps living up to your name as the Crimson Prince.” 

> “ _ Father _ !” Morisuke exclaimed, trying to fight back the heat in his cheeks. Oh how he hoped that red would not bloom his cheeks as such. 


End file.
